A Honeymoon?
by taylajay93
Summary: Sequel too A wedding? and A date? ...Tis teh Hunnehmoon! :D


_**A/N: A sequel to A wedding? :) Enjoy.**_

Helen sat at her desk, going through paper work when she heard the door creak open. She looked up to see Will standing with a tray of tea and sandwiches.

"Hello wife." He said happily. He walked over and set the tray on the coffee table.

"Ah, hello husband." A smile spread across her face, they'd been greeting each other like this since the wedding. They'd not yet been on their honeymoon, as Helen had been really busy with work but they were scheduled to leave for Hawaii this afternoon.

She got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a soft lingering kiss.

"I missed you." she said before kissing him again.

"I was only gone for ten minutes." She smiled and hugged him tight. Kissing his neck.

"so..." They untangled themselves and sat down to eat. "Are you packed honey?" she asked him, his eyebrows raised at the nickname.

"Honey?" She blushed and bit her lip with a cheeky smile. He thought it was extremely cute to see her act this way.

"I just thought...I'd try some pet names...I thought it would be endearing." He took her hand and grinned.

"It is endearing and pet names are awesome! Pet name away, wifey!" She pulled her hand away, and cocked her head.

"Call me wifey once more young man and I'll file for divorce." He laughed and she tried to hold hers in but couldn't.

"Okay...scratching 'wifey' off the list."

"There's a list?" She crossed her legs and turned towards him, taking a sip of tea. "Lets hear it." He looked a little worried, like all his pet names he has for her would sound dumb and not endearing at all.

"Uh, okay. There's Darling, Sweetness, Angel, Honey, Cupcake, love bug, Amour, flower...that's all I could think of...they're so corny..." She giggled and leaned to kiss his cheek.

"That's sweet, my love bug." She said as she pinched his cheek, like a grandmother would do to a grandchild. "We should just go with what sounds natural."

"I've always had a thing for calling my girlfriends, like babe and baby." He blushed.

"I think that's cute. In a teenager-y way but, I think if you called me that all the time, it's the sort of thing that make me get butterflies." She smiled, and blushed, finishing her tea and giving him a quick kiss.

"okay...baby." he grinned at her. "and to answer your original question, yes I am packed. Are you?"

They were on the plane by 3 o'clock and Will was fast asleep ten minutes into the flight. Helen was reading the brochure for the hotel they'll be staying at. They landed in Hawaii and Will couldn't control his excitement. Women putting lays around their necks and kissing their cheeks, it was a welcomed experience by both of them. Hand in hand they just walked a short distance to their hotel. A small building for reception, surrounded by bigger self contained huts on the shore.

They'd been booked into the honeymoon suite which was at the far end of the beach, very secluded and private. They stepped inside their hut and Will flopped on the bed,

"Nap time?" he asked and she just laughed.

"I have other things planned" she told him as she walked over to him, sitting next to him. She put her hand on his thigh and kissed his neck. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Oh yeah?" He caught her lips in a quick kiss.

"mmm, yes, but you'll have to wait...I want to go swimming." She stood up and went to their suitcases.

"Cruel" He muttered, following her.

Will sat and stared in awe as Helen stepped out of the bathroom wearing a yellow two piece bathing suit. She looked at him putting her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Wow..." Will coughed and pulled at the crotch of his pants, as they tightened. Helen laughed. "I don't think I can go swimming...I'm going to die from arousal." He said as he got up and walked over to her, not caring about the tent pitched in his pants. Helen kissed him.

"Oh come on. Once you get into the cool water...you know, problem solved." She said, patting him on the ass and walking outside into the sun. Will grabbed their towels and stripped down to his boxers and followed her out.

She stood ankle deep in the water, beckoning him to join her. She continued to go deeper, until she was waist deep.

All Will could do was watch her. He couldn't stop thinking about how he wanted to get her into bed and take that sexy bikini off...with his mouth. All week he's been thinking about having her. They hadn't even consummated their marriage yet. They were both too drunk the night of their wedding to make love and the week leading up to the honeymoon, they were far to busy. But, the mood he was in right now, he didn't want to make love. He wanted to fuck.

"Helen, baby, please..." He pleaded with her, as she kissed him passionately in the waves.

"hmm, what?" She knew, but she was teasing him. Her arms were around his neck and his hands were toying with the ties keeping her bikini top on.

"I think we need to go inside." he said, pulling away from the kiss.

"What an earth for?" she smiled cheekily. Now she was getting to him. She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh. He grabbed her wrist and started out of the water and toward their hut. When they got inside, the pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Kissing furiously. With one hand holding him above her, the other ran down her body and pulled at the ties at the side of her bikini bottoms. Helens hands ran over Will's butt and squeezed. He untied everything he could and pulled them off so she was naked. She pushed his chest until he was sitting on his knees in front of her, they continued to kiss passionately.

Helen tugged at his boxers, until his cock was freed. She wrapped her hand around him and pumped it a few times, coaxing a moan from him. She smiled against his lips, breaking the kiss, she turned around and got on her knees and put her hands on the head board. He bit his lip at the sexy position that his wife was now in. He moved up behind her, and he felt her shiver when his cock rubbed at her wet centre. He ran his hands up her side and around to her breasts. Helen reached down and positioned him at her entrance. They gasped in unison at the sensation of the welcomed intrusion.

Will thought he heard her mumble something, he tried to make it out but couldn't.

"Did...you say something...baby?" She sighed as he thrust harder against her.

"We...should make...a baby..." Will stopped, and pulled out of her. She moaned in disappointment and turned around. He put his hands on either side of her face.

"Are you sure? I mean...that's big." She smiled and kiss him sweetly and nodded.

"There's nothing I want more right now, other then you back inside me..." he giggled. "then to make a baby with you William." She grinned in excitement, at the look on his face. The biggest smile she's ever seen on him.

He leaned forward and gently pushed her back down into the bed. She spread her legs and he pushed back inside her. They kissed deeply as he continued to make love to her slowly, savouring the warm tight feeling surrounding his penis. The excitement of the life they are trying to conceive.

"Come for me beautiful" he said as his thrusts got faster, and deeper, and harder at her command. He nails scratched into his back as she started to come, muffling her moans in his shoulder. He soon followed, filling her with his seed. Her shudders and the fluttering of her inner muscles pushed him over again, sending a new spurt of seed inside her. He collapsed on top of her.

Her turned his head so his face was buried in her hair. She smelt of lavender and sunshine. He rolled over and moved to cuddle up to her. Wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, Helen. There's nothing I want more than for you to have my child." He yawned, and she did too. They fell asleep. Helen dreamt of little a blonde haired, blue eyed boy that was the spitting image of his father. William Zimmerman.


End file.
